Cuatro veces que se besaron
by L-Martell
Summary: Cuatro veces que se besaron...


**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars no me pertenece, únicamente utilizo a sus personajes y universo con fines de entretenimiento y por el amor que siento hacia el Obidala.

**N/A**: Quiero seguir escribiendo Obidala, tengo un par de ideas en mi mente pero no veo como desarrollarlas, me odio por eso, haha, estaré subiendo pequeños one-shot sobre ellos, espero que este les guste.

¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!

* * *

**I**

La primera vez que Padmé lo beso fue para cumplir una muy antigua tradición de Naboo, que consistía en que la reina debía de besar al héroe que salvó a su mundo. Padmé jamás había escuchado de esa tradición hasta que Sabé y Cordé se lo hicieron saber y que como soberana de Naaboo tenía que cumplirla, todo lo dijeron con risitas tontas y debía ser precisamente al _Maestro Kenobi_, Anakin no entraba en ese rango por no tener la edad _adecuada._

Todo le parecía demasiado absurdo pero muy dentro de ella deseaba ese beso. En una caminata por los jardines del Palacio de Theed, antes de comenzar la celebración con los Gungans, ella lo beso en los labios, después de terminar el beso lo beso en ambas mejillas y cuando se miraron a los ojos, ella lo supo.

Padmé acababa de sellar su destino.

**II**

La segunda vez que ella lo beso fue en su apartamento en Coruscant.

¡Ocho años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de verse en persona! Mantuvieron comunicación durante todo ese tiempo siempre que sus deberes no interrumpieran dichas ocasiones. Su reunión fue durante un festejo que realizo el Canciller Palpatine para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos senadores que estaban ansiones de resolver el conflicto de la guerra que se avecinaba. Padmé fue elegida senadora de Naboo cuando la reina Jamillia se lo pidió.

Los Jedi's fueron invitados a dicha celebración y uno de los invitados era precisamente él. Ella tuvo que controlarse de abrazarlo frente a sus compañeros, conversaron durante todo el tiempo que tuvieron posible antes de ser separados por otras razones, al final de la noche él se ofreció a acompañarla de regreso a su apartamento mientras que el apogeo en la celebración continuaba.

Disfrutaban de la noche en su apartamento, mirando al cielo iluminado de Coruscant desde su balcón, habían estado demasiado cerca, inicio porque ella no pudo contenerse de acariciar su mejilla y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron hasta besarse.

Padmé deseaba que el beso no llegara a su fin.

Ella lo seguía amando después de tanto tiempo.

**III**

La tercera vez que se besaron fue por iniciativa de él. Ocurrió cuando él fue a despedirse de ella porque iba a partir a Ansion para resolver una disputa fronteriza que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos.

Obi-Wan le había dicho que no quería dejarla en esos momentos tan cruciales por las recientes amenazas recientes que estaba recibiendo, veía la preocupación en sus ojos, le prometió que tendría cuidado hasta que él volviera.

Ella lo despidió con un beso en ambas mejillas, él le prometió que hablarían seriamente sobre la relación que tenían. Él tomó sus manos y les dio un beso, sellando su promesa, no la soltó de inmediato. Sosteniendo una mano, dirigió la otra hacia su cuello donde dejo una pequeña caricia para finalmente terminar uniendo sus labios.

Padmé lo vio partir, rogo a la fuerza para que todo saliera bien.

**IV**

Cordé estaba muerta y todo era su culpa.

Era su culpa por regresar, por luchar, por querer emitir su voto, por poner en peligro la vida de todos los que la rodeaban. El Capitán Typho le había hecho un comentario de que ese era uno de los principales riesgos de ser un señuelo, dar la vida por la persona que servía, ella lo silencio al segundo de que terminara de decir eso. Riesgo o no, era su culpa porque más allá de ser una doncella también era su amiga y habían pasado muchos momentos juntas en Naboo. Ahora todo eso se había ido y solo quedaban los recuerdos.

Trato de controlar sus sollozos pero no pudo, los brazos de Obi-Wan la sujetaron con fuerza, ella se aferró todo lo que pudo a él. Su mente inicio a jugar con ella, los pensamientos de que un día de esos él no volvería de una misión, que lo perdería para siempre. Él siempre estaba en riesgo por ser un Jedi reconocido. Él beso su frente para intentar calmarla, no le dio palabras que pudieran consolarla, no iban a servir de mucho en ese momento.

Lo necesitaba a él y sólo a él.

—_Anakin está volviendo_ —A regañadientes se apartó de él. Padmé se recostó sobre la almohada para intentar dormir pero antes de que cerrara los ojos y se perdiera en sus sueños, Obi-Wan se inclinó a un lado de la cama y la beso.

Fue un beso suave en sus labios.

Padmé lo amaba, no quería que la dejará pero tuvo que hacerlo.


End file.
